ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Eddy
Eddy is a character in John Smith 10. He is the story's version of Cooper Daniels. History Eddy is a classmate of John, considered the nerds of nerds. He was also a Sasquatch fanatic, and John meets him to learn about what was known about his powers, learning people thought Shocksquatch was Sasquatch. Eddy is the first to learn John wields the Omnitrix, and becomes his first partner. For the remainder of the first season, he assists John in researching the Techadon. In Season two, he reveals technopathy, giving him control of all machines. He can destroy and create them with his thoughts. He starts to appear less, but gets involved in the War with the Highbreed. Afterwards, he is trained by Wes to become a Plumber. He later appears as a full fledged Plumber, to help fight against Diagon. He later returns as a part of Kevin's army in the Clone Wars, pleased to be in his forces. It's revealed that he has been researching ways to defeat the Techadon since the first season. He finally develops a pulse bomb that defeats them. However, the weapon soon becomes useless against them. When John, Gwen, Kevin, Ahsoka and Lucy leave the Plumbers, he stays behind, serving under Tack for the remainder of the war. While continuing to serve under Tack, he assists John in the battle against the New Chess Pieces. Appearance Eddy is a tall guy with curly orange hair. He wears swimmer-like goggles over his eyes, and wears a yellow jumpsuit. He usually has a red backpack on his back. After joining the Plumbers, he wears the Plumbers uniform. Personality Eddy is in the sense of the word, a nerd. He is smart, and loves everything that has to do with technology, figuring out how they work. He can become obsessed with this, as seen with his research into the Techadon. John considers him a close friend, and trusts him with his life. Eddy is thankful for this, as John was his first friend. He has been shown to value duty and friendship, showing how he follows orders, yet still sacrificed his life to save Tack and Ahsoka in Traitor. He has a crush on Gwen. Powers and Abilities Eddy has the ability to control all forms of machinery with his mind. He can take them apart or put them together without touching them, in a matter of seconds. When he uses this power, his eys turn turquoise. His backpack can turn into a red robot suit of armor, which covers him except his head. He can activate the full suit, or just parts of it. The suit gives him enhanced strength, and can fire lasers from his hands. John has extreme faith in him, saying that he could've easily defeated Computron. He later gains the Toltech Battle Armor, ancient alien armor from South America. He modifies it to have flamethrowers, missiles, and lasers. He has morphed it into a backpack for when not using it, and it can be used as a jetpack. He is unable to control Techadon, or at least has never been shown to. Appearances John Smith 10 *Talk of the Town (first appearance) *Greetings From Techadon (John Smith 10) *The New Girl *Save the Last Dance (John Smith 10) *Techadon Resistance *A Small Problem (John Smith 10) *Grounded (John Smith 10) *Undercover (John Smith 10) *War of the Worlds Part 1 (John Smith 10) *War of the Worlds Part 2 (John Smith 10) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (John Smith 10) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (John Smith 10) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle *General Kevin (first re-appearance) *Secrets (John Smith 10) *Lost Vendetta *Reunion (John Smith 10) *Traitor *Framed (John Smith 10) *Ultimate Weapon (John Smith 10) *General Tack *Justice Phantom Watch *The Gathering (first re-appearance) *New Chess Pieces (episode) *War Games Revived *The Second Round *The Third Round Part 1 *The Third Round Part 2 *The Fourth Round *Love and Hatred *Friendly Fight *The Sixth Round *7 Knights *Strength and Power *Despair *Ghost of a Battle *Before the Raid *Castle Maze *Swamp and Forest *Into the Omnitrix *Army of Friends *Double or Nothing (John Smith 10) *A New Hero (John Smith 10) Ancient Times *Goop Wars (first re-appearance) Omniverse * Mud is Thicker Than Water (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * Water War * Knowing Your Enemy * Highbreed Falling * The Frogs of War Part 1 (John Smith 10) * Vreedlemania (John Smith 10) * Desperate * Showdown Part 2 (John Smith 10) * Mad World * Only Human (John Smith 10) John Smith 10: Final Fantasy Eddy appears as a member of the Highwind, the airship. Appearances *Escape From Junon (cameo) *Escape From Null Void *The Huge Materia *Lifestream *Zombie Night *Healing (JSXFF) *Sister Ray Trivia *Eddy has the same powers as Cooper from the canon series. *Eddy is based off the character Philiy Phil from the cartoon Class of 3000. ''The reason his name is not Philiy Phil is because there is a different character from the series named Eddie, and I confused the names. *Eddy is the first member of John's team. 'Dioga beta''' Category:John Smith 10 Category:Humans Category:Plumbers Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Males